


Wouldn't

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick was there to see his friend. Dinah should have told him no. She didn't.





	Wouldn't

She shouldn't have let him in.

She wouldn't have, if Speedy wasn't in desperate need of company. Dick Grayson could provide that a lot better than she could.

She shouldn't have let him stay.

She wouldn't have, if he hadn't knelt down so easily beside Roy and extended the arm of friendship so effortlessly.

She should have ushered him out the door the minute Roy passed out from pure exhaustion.

She would have, if Dick hadn't been so intent on carrying Roy from the bathroom floor to the bedroom.

She should have thought of Ollie.

She would have, if Dick hadn't collapsed on her couch halfway to the door, obviously consumed with the type of guilt Ollie had never possessed.

She could have told him no.

She would have, if Dick’s arms hadn't clung so tightly, and his face hadn't turned towards her with such blatant need written across it.

She could have been quiet, and she was, as they joined one another in a shared expression of the grief they felt. She knew the minute it was over that it was a secret they'd never be able to speak of again, for fear of breaking another's heart.

She wouldn't.


End file.
